The aim is to define the role and efficacy of radiotherapy in the treatment of Graves' eye disease. Patients will be treated in one orbit and again at 6 months in the other orbit, and measurements made over a three year period to evaluate effects. Because our study is a double-blind controlled clinical trial, we have no results to analyze. However, we are very proud of the fact that we have had no patients drop out from the study voluntarily, and we have collected all the data points on all the visits for all of the study participants. The study has fortunately been uneventful in terms of problems or difficulties that have arisen. The study team is working extremely well together, and data collection is very complete so far. Because the study is designed for one year follow-up in the short-term and three year follow-up in the long-term, it was never anticipated that it would be completed within the first five years of funding. We have recruited 42 patients and enrollment is now closed. We will continue to see return patients until 2001.